This invention relates to booster seats.
Typically, a small child is not able to sit at an adult-sized table in an adult sized chair because a child seated in the chair is positioned too low to use the table comfortably. A booster seat, placed on the seat of the adult-sized chair, provides additional seating height for the small child and positions the child to use the adult-sized table.
This invention features a booster seat including a base having a lower surface sized to rest upon a chair seat and an upper surface generally parallel to the lower surface. A seat back is hingedly connected to the base at a rearward portion of the booster seat and constructed to be folded toward and secured against the base for storage. An adjustable strap extends from the booster seat a length sufficient to secure the booster seat upon a chair.
In one aspect, the invention features a booster seat including a base having an upper surface and the lower surface are spaced apart by at least about 1 inch when supporting a child weighing about 20 pounds thereupon to provide an elevated seating position. However, with the seat back folded against the upper surface of the base for storage, the booster seat has an overall thickness, measured perpendicularly to the lower surface of the base, of less than about 3.5 inches (preferably less than about 3 inches and more preferably less than about 2.5 inches).
In another aspect, the invention features a booster seat having a base that is expandable in thickness between a collapsed condition and an expanded condition to provide a range of seating elevations. The booster seat has a total weight of less than about 2.5 pounds.
Various embodiments of either aspect include one or more additional features.
The booster seat has an adjustable safety belt connected to the seat back and to the base. In some examples, the safety belt has a length sufficient to wrap around the front of a small child seated in-between the safety strap and the seat back, thereby preventing the small child from exiting the seat.
The adjustable strap includes a first adjustable strap extending from the seat back of the booster seat a sufficient length to secure the booster seat to a chair back and a second adjustable strap extending from the base of the booster seat a sufficient length to secure the booster seat to a chair base. The first and second adjustable straps have quick release buckles.
The base is expandable in thickness between a collapsed condition and an expanded condition and defines an inflatable bladder volume. The base includes a sealable valve for hydraulic communication between the bladder volume and atmosphere. A spring member is contained within the bladder volume to bias the base toward its expanded condition. The spring member is adapted to provide sufficient expansion force, with the base in its collapsed condition, to expand the base upon opening of the valve. The spring member is a resilient foam.
The upper surface comprises a soft washable nylon material.
A zipper is disposed on a perimeter of the upper surface and a perimeter of the lower surface such that when the zipper is closed it retains the base in its collapsed condition.
A side web is connected to an edge of the seat back and to an edge of the base for limiting the rotation of the seat back about its hinged connection to the base. In some examples, the side web includes a first side web disposed on a first side of the booster seat and a second side web disposed on a second side of the booster seat.
The seat back has a touch fastener strip for securing the seat back to the lower surface of the base.
Embodiments may have one or more of the following advantages. In one aspect, the invention features a readily transportable folding booster seat that provides a significant amount of boost (i.e., more than one inch for a child of about 20 pounds), yet of a limited thickness, as folded, that enables storage of the seat within a three-inch wide space, such as in a diaper bag, or under a car seat, for example. By employing a self-inflating foam, for example. By employing a self-inflating foam, for example, some embodiments can actually provide greater boost than their overall folded thickness.
In another aspect, this invention features an adjustable-height booster seat that has a total weight of less than about 2 pounds so as to be easily carried by a toddler. As configured, the booster seat can also provide the advantage of being foldable into a soft, suitcase-like package with a handle for carrying.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.